


The Homecoming of the Special Agents

by kellyh000



Series: 00Q fanfiction translations [11]
Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyh000/pseuds/kellyh000
Summary: This is a story about how the special agents (007) display their affection while they’re at home or they’re on their way home.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: 00Q fanfiction translations [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767181
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	The Homecoming of the Special Agents

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [当特工们回家后](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119052) by [UKNOWHEAVEN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKNOWHEAVEN/pseuds/UKNOWHEAVEN). 



> This story is originally by UKNOWHEAVEN. Thank you for letting me translate your story. The original story also has other pairings from other spy movies. Be sure to check it out (if you can read Chinese or just use google translator)!

Had it not been for Catherine’s door-scratching, Q would not have noticed someone was ringing his doorbell. After pulling up his surveillance he went to open the door, only stopping to get a towel from the closet next to his study.

“Oh God, Bond. What happened to you?” Q frantically wrapped the towel around a soaking-wet James and pulled him inside. He even glanced at the empty street to make sure there was no unwelcomed company.

“So, what happened? I thought you said this was an easy mission and didn’t need my help.” James came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. Droplets of water traced his defined upper body; shame that Q missed the view as he was distracted at the time—he was thinking and scratching Catherine’s jaw.

James shrugged. “It was an easy mission; it just happens that I got kicked into the Thames.”

Q narrowed his eyes; the steps James took to him just loosened the towel around his waist, and he could tell that James was not wearing his underwear, judging by the skin he saw at the base of his legs. “What about the keys to my flat? If Catherine hadn’t been scratching my door, I would never notice the doorbell ringing. And how long did you plan on standing outside, hmm?”

James picked Catherine up by her neck and set her aside. He sat down next to Q and reached out for him to kiss him. “I lost it in the Thames.”

Q froze. “And my equipment?” James stared at Q silently with his icy-blue eyes, until Q could not stand his gaze anymore and turned away first. “Bastard, do not even think that you’ve dodged a bullet. You’re still making this up to me—” his words died as James kissed him, and Q rolled his eyes in his head. He played the same trick every single time, not that Q was complaining, so it seemed that James could get away with losing equipment every time.

James was not pleased with the fact that Q was distracted, so he pressed Q’s head a bit harder. Which reminded Q something and pushed James away in haste. “Hey, I forgot to shop for groceries, and we’ve run out of cat food.”

Q’s place was not far from the supermarket; it was a ten-minute walking distance, so they went there on foot as exercise.

“So you lost everything. How did you get back to my flat?” Q pouted. “Barged into the driver’s compartment again?”

James chuckled; the young man just would not give him a break. “Whose fault was it that I had to take the tube without a ticket?”

Q considered it briefly. Well, it was his fault, to be honest. “Anyways, how did you get back?”

“Cute, you cannot possibly know everything.”

Q casted James a glance and decided to let it go.

Q walked at the front with James pushing the cart behind him. “Orange or strawberry jam?” Q asked with a pained expression on his face.

“Whiskey jam.”

Q sighed and set down the avocado jam. “There’s no such thing.”

The couple, however, got into a quarrel while picking the cat food.

“Catherine prefers this brand.”

“But Elizabeth doesn’t.”

“Elizabeth’s not a picky eater; she eats everything.”

“Q, you can’t treat Elizabeth like that just because she likes me more. It is unfair of you.”

“I am not—don’t buy the black towels; they’re so depressing.”

“I feel like living in a hotel if I use the white ones.”

“Can’t you just pick another color?”

“But, Cute, they don’t sell the ones with your eye color here.”

“… just buy the ones with your own eye color, then.”

James picked up two boxes of condoms and lube at the register. Meanwhile, Q, who was bagging things almost buried his own head in the shopping bags as well.

The cashier looked at the both of them. “So cute.”

Some in the queue even whistled. James nodded at the guy, paid, and caught up to Q, who was walking further and further away with the bags.

When Q cleaned himself up and returned to the bedroom, he found James lying on the bed with a book in his hands. He only realized that James was reading poems after lying close enough him. “Where’re you at?”

James shut the cover, placed the book on the nightstand and turned to kiss Q. “ _See the mountain kiss high heavens, And the waves clasp one another; No sister-flower would be forgiven If it disdain’d its brother; And the sunlight clasps the earth, And the moonbeams kiss the sea_ _—What is all this sweet work worth If thou kiss not me?_ *1”

Q gazed into James’ blue eyes and kissed him, smiling. “Shelley.”

“Indeed.” James held onto Q’s nape and kissed him again.

They separated after a long kiss. “Goodnight, James.”

“Night, Cute.”

It was not long before James heard Q’s breathing slowing down while he remained awake. He turned to watch Q’s sleeping features.

_O were it but the weather, Dear,_ _  
O were it but the miles  
That summed up all our severance,  
There might be room for smiles.  
But that thwart thing betwixt us twain,  
Which nothing cleaves or clears,  
Is more than distance, Dear, or rain,  
And longer than the years! *2_

_You don’t have to know how I got back, you just have to know that I’ll always come back_.

Q hurried back home to get the tea he forgot, and pushed the door open carefully to not to wake James, who was still asleep when he left. But when he opened the door, he saw James was already sitting on the sofa; he was zoning out and scratching Elizabeth’s chin at the same time.

The sunlight crept through the thin curtains and descended upon his blond hair.

Q suddenly found tranquility and peace in his heart where their love for each other rooted.

*apologies: the original author quoted the Chinese version of _Love Comes Late_ by D.H. Lawrence here, but I could not find the poem online.*

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 1.Love’s Philosophy by Percy Bysshe Shelley.  
> 2.The Division by Thomas Hardy.


End file.
